Genesis 3
Genesis 3 is the third chapter in the book of Genesis, the first book of the Old Testament. Outline In the Garden of Eden, a serpent (often interpreted to be Lucifer/Satan/the devil) approaches Eve, attempting to convince her to eat fruit from the forbidden tree. Despite initially resisting, Eve gives in and eats the fruit, for it "good for food and pleasing to the eye, and also desirable for gaining wisdom" (6). Even also then gives some to Adam, who was with her at the time. Once both of them had eaten the fruit, so began the fall of Man. Initially, both realise they are naked and feel shame for the first time, covering themselves. When the Lord is heard wandering the garden, Adam hides, only for God to call out to him. Upon revealing that he was hiding because he was ashamed of his nudity, God asks "Who told you that you were naked? Have you eaten from the tree that I commanded you not to eat from?" (11). Adam explains that it was Eve who fed him, with Eve then explaining the serpent's deception. The Lord God, furious with what has happened, begins by cursing the serpent (14). This curse involves the future promise of an offspring of Eve who will crush the head of the serpent, and whose heel the serpent will strike (15). Afterwards, Eve receives the curse of pain during childbirth and desire for her husband, who will rule over her (16). Finally, Adam himself is not curse, but instead the ground he works is (17). Now, his labour will be painful for all the days of his life, until to dust he returns, for he is dust (19). It is at this point where the name of Eve is first mentioned, for Adam names her that because she would become the mother of all living things (20). Finally, the Lord makes clothing for the pair (21) before banishing them out of the garden, so as to prevent them from eating from the tree of eternal life. Afterwards, a Cherubim is placed at the gate to guard the Garden, and so ends the fall of Adam and Eve. Analysis This chapter contains the very first hints of the coming of the Lord Jesus. The reference of Eve's offspring being a he who will crush his head can easily be seen as an allegory of the Lord Jesus defeating evil. The serpent striking his heel would then refer to Jesus's crucifixion and death. Other important themes are the finding/punishing order. Although God discover's Adam's sin first, followed by Eve and then finally the deception of the serpent, God first punishes the serpent, then Eve, and then not Adam, but the ground Adam works on. One notable factor is that it is clear that, at this point, God's will was for men to work and labour and for women to child-bear, and it is thus sensical that God's curse is placed on the two things that would naturally be difficult for men and women to avoid. If one were to view Genesis 3 as allegory, the fall then perfectly resembles the struggle mankind has with sin. The apple (the sin in question) is offered to Eve (us) by the serpent (devil). Being easily convinced and susceptible to the powers of the serpent, Eve eats the apple (commits the sin in question). Realising afterwards that she is naked (has nothing and is powerless) Eve then hides away in shame (we feel ashamed before the Lord). Some may question why Eve is cursed while Adam himself is not, and why Eve is cursed to "desire her husband" and that "he will rule over you" (16). My understanding of this, allegorically, is that Eve was the one who then led Adam into sin. This would make her sin greater than that of Adam, and also then explains why the serpent's punishment is greater still. The submission to husbands mentioned is often used to explain the historical focus on men and their roles, as opposed to women. That is not to say that women were simply useless, child-bearing tools. Still, they were made in the image of God, and still God used them for His purposes, and, most importantly, still did God love them. What Does It All Mean? # We are sinful creatures, easily deceived by our desires and pride. It is this inherent sinful nature that damages our relationship with God. # God cannot stand sin, and He demonstrates here what the wages of sin are. # Even amongst all these curses, God promises deliverance in the form of the offspring of Eve, who will crush the head of the serpent. With the serpent out of the picture, would we not be far better off? Category:Genesis Category:Old Testament